


Snowflakes, Gingerbread Men and Dick Cookies

by The_Purple_Wolf



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purple_Wolf/pseuds/The_Purple_Wolf
Summary: Mitsuki was throwing a Christmas party for the old class of 1A. Katsuki was in charge of making gingerbread cookies and Izuku was supposed to ‘help’. Yeah that didn’t end up to well.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Snowflakes, Gingerbread Men and Dick Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo my second bakudeku fluff I write. So this is based on @pettybkdk post on instagram! So check that out! Please enjoy another small post of mine!

Christmas is a wonderful time for people to do activity’s with their loved ones. Making cookies is a great pass time.

The kitchen smelled of sweet cookies, each of different shapes. Snowflakes and gingerbread men, the common shapes. Then the odd looking gingerbread men and dick shaped cookies.

“DEKU!” Yelled Katsuki, annoyed with the childish cookies.

Izuku, on the other hand couldn’t stop laughing, as he watched his husband pull out both of their cookies from the oven.

“It’s not my fault! I just wanted to help out!” Izuku wheezed out between laughter.

Katsuki placed the tray down and slapped his hands on his face, shaking his head in defeat. Knowing his husband is always childish when he was bored. 

“Baby, these are for the party, what am I gonna serve now?”

“I dunno, but I sure as heck want a dick cookie,” Izuku reached for one of his cookies and took a bite out of it.

“Ouch! Ack!” He spitted out the hot cookie, feeling betrayed by the sweet treat.

“That’s what you get, asshole!” Katsuki laughed out, putting away his cookies to take for his mother’s Christmas party.

“But I wanted a cookie,” Izuku pouted.

Katsuki walked over to Izuku and kissed his freckled cheeks. Wiping away his fake tears.

“Just let your shitty cookies cool off a bit before eating them” Katsuki squished his lovers chubby cheeks, doing so Izuku wouldn’t talk back. “To make you feel better, I’ll give you a real dick treat instead.”

Izuku, being the shy man he is, blushed heavily, “Like right now?” He tried to say as best he could, since his cheeks are squished together.

Katsuki chuckled, “Sure dork, just because I can’t resist your stupid silly ass.” He tossed his husband over his shoulder. 

With a squeak, Izuku happily let Katsuki have his way with him, after all it is the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I have no clue on how to write smut for shit! But I hope you enjoyed this thing and let’s hope I can write more in the future!


End file.
